


Тяжело быть сводней

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Время и Мурата лечат старые раны





	Тяжело быть сводней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Intricacy of Matchmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95293) by [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



Вот он был здесь, спустя сотню жизней – и почти ничего не изменилось.  
Аристократы все так же грызлись между собой, каждый хотел превзойти соседа. Люди начинали войны по идиотским причинам, таили злобу, прощали, но никогда не забывали. Иногда он спрашивал себя, за какие перемены они тогда вообще сражались.  
И тысячи лет спустя он пришел в Замок Клятвы-на-Крови, Мудрецом у достойного мао, заставившего людей и мазоку пересмотреть свои жизненные принципы. Мао, который всем сердцем жаждал мира.  
Да, в конце концов, ничего особо ни изменилось. Включая, кстати, и ужасное чувство юмора Шин-О. Ну почему, со вздохом подумал он, именно этому не суждено было измениться?   
– Ты уверен, что стоит вмешиваться? Может, лучше оставить их разбираться самостоятельно, – спросил Мурата, подумав про себя, что, похоже, никогда не перестанет быть нянькой.  
– Разве ты не хочешь помочь Юури? – лукаво улыбнулся Шин-О. Оба знали, что настоящая причина просьбы не в этом, но в качестве оправдания могло сойти и такое. – Ему будет полезно, если они оба немного расслабятся и перестанут на него давить. По-моему, Юури даже спит не очень, по крайней мере, когда я гуляю под его окном, он вечно что-то бормочет во сне. – Шин-О кивнул самому себе и убрал выбившиеся пряди обратно за уши. – Ты же знаешь, королям нужно как следует высыпаться, чтобы сохранить свою красоту.  
Мурата только фыркнул.  
– Да-да, это ты мне твердил каждый раз, когда я находил тебя дремлющим в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, а не присутствующим на важном совещании. – Он замолчал, углубившись в собственные мысли, потом пожал плечами и, сдавшись, вздохнул. – Ну, хорошо. Но это последний раз, когда я ведусь на твои подначки и лезу не в свое дело!  
Шин-О только усмехнулся и спрыгнул с его плеча, исчезнув прежде, чем долетел до земли.  
– Учти, если он меня убьет, я стану очень мстительным призраком!  
  


***

  
Кабинет Гвендаля можно было смело назвать самым строго организованным кабинетом в замке. Все книги были расставлены в алфавитном порядке по тематикам, документы разложены по аккуратным стопкам и отсортированы по важности и срочности, а перья отчищены от чернил – Гвендаль приводил их в порядок перед тем, как идти спать. В целом, здесь царила самодисциплина, которой безуспешно пытался добиться Вольфрам, которой хотел бы обладать Гюнтер, но даже и надеялся достичь нечто похожего (мазоку, несмотря на свою гениальность во многих областях, был сущим кошмаром, когда дело доходило до поддержания порядка). Мурате было уютно в этом кабинете, так сильно напоминавшем его собственный.  
– Забавно, – произнес Мурата, поставив свою подпись под прошением о выделении средств на научное исследование, – недавно мне пришло в голову, что по-настоящему в мире так ничего и изменилось. – Гвендаль на это ничего не ответил, но он всегда молчал, сколько бы ни болтал Мурата. – Я хорошо помню предвоенное, да и военное время, и сколько тогда из-за стресса творили безумств. Лорд фон Вальде, вы знаете, что в такие периоды разводы происходят гораздо чаще, чем обычно? – Он встал со своего места и принял от Гвендаля новую пачку документов, хотя это было, скорее, поводом увидеть выражение его лица. И, как с тайной улыбкой заметил Мурата, мазоку определенно внимательно его слушал.  
– Когда можно умереть в любой день, многие начинают говорить не то, что на самом деле думают. И характер портится куда быстрее. Шин-О однажды меня чуть не прогнал. – Шуршание пера со стороны стола Гвендаля прекратилось, и Мурата поспешил заполнить повисшую тишину звуком собственного пишущего пера. – Я его тоже не собирался прощать, но если бы я так поступил, мы, скорее всего, проиграли бы войну. В конце концов, в нашем блестящем дуэте мозгом был именно я! – Он почти физически чувствовал, как Шин-О больно пинает его за этот незаслуженный упрек, и позволил себе чуть усмехнуться. – Хотя потом он извинился, причем довольно быстро. Это я просто для примера, насколько безумным может быть этот мир.  
Поставив большую жирную точку, Мурата выровнял стопку подписанных бумаг и положил их на край стола Гвендаля – место с ярлыком «готово», невидимым ни для кого, кроме них. Мурата медленно пошел к выходу и тихо открыл дверь.  
– Лорд фон Вальде! – Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что он всецело завладел вниманием Гвендаля. – Многие говорят не то, что на самом деле думают, не от хорошей жизни. Вот почему никогда не стоит сдаваться после первого отказа, особенно сделанного во время войны. – Мурата проигнорировал возобновившееся шуршание пера и выскользнул из кабинета, бодро выкрикнув: «Удачи на сегодняшнем ужине!» перед тем, как закрыть дверь и быстро смотаться прежде, чем Гвендаль определится, убивать его или не стоит.  
  


***

  
Ужин в замке Клятвы-на-Крови легче всего было описать как «роскошная трапеза», чем Гвендаль, втайне любивший хорошо поесть, всегда наслаждался. Но сегодня путь в обеденную залу казался невыразимо долгим, и всякий раз, когда его сердце гулко ухало вниз, он начинал сомневаться в мудрости своего решения. Но он заставлял себя переставлять ноги, и так, шаг за шагом, Гвендаль дошел до коридора, ведущего прямиком в обеденную залу, где все уже должны были собраться. Дойдя до двери, он расправил плечи и, войдя, деревянной походкой направился к своему обычному месту рядом с Гюнтером.  
Его часто сбивало с толку, настолько мазоку, невероятно грациозный с мечом, может быть таким неуклюжим с другими предметами, особенно рядом с его величеством. Не проходило ни трапезы без того, чтобы Гюнтер не пролил или уронил что-нибудь на себя, на стол, на пол или на волосы. К тому времени, как Гвендаль сел, Гюнтер доедал первое, и Гвендаль заметил пятнышко супа над уголком его рта.  
– Как всегда, – пробормотал он, достал салфетку и подождал, пока Гюнтер закончит с супом, а потом схватил его за подбородок, заставив мазоку повернуться к нему. Ловкое движение салфеткой заняло не больше секунды, но Гвендаль не спешил убрать руку, наблюдая, как Гюнтер смотрит на него, его рот приоткрылся от удивления, а глаза широко распахнулись.  
 _«Удачи на сегодняшнем ужине!» – пожелал ему Великий Мудрец._  
Звук раздавшейся пощечины был не слишком громким, но все же достаточным, чтобы все его услышали. Головы всех присутствующих повернулись к ним, но Гвендаль проигнорировал их, зная, что взгляд только одного мазоку решит, чем закончится этот вечер: сохранением его достоинства или же полнейшим унижением. Поэтому он полностью сосредоточился на Гюнтере – тот уронил ложку, его руки задрожали, а сам он смотрел на Гвендаля так, словно у того выросла вторая голова. Гвендаль нахмурился. Пожалуй, нынешняя ситуация была самой странной из тех, что когда-либо происходили за этим столом.  
Гюнтер чуть отстранился от него и бросил встревоженный взгляд на Конрада, отчего Гвендаль нахмурился еще сильнее и в свою очередь посмотрел на брата, чтобы понять, что в нем может быть такого интересного прямо сейчас.  
А Конрад улыбался – одной из тех редких улыбок, что можно было увидеть лишь тогда, когда он наблюдал за деятельностью Юури. Гвендаль не понял, почему, но из-за этой улыбки напряжение Гюнтера немного ослабло, и он обмяк на стуле. От этого движения волосы Гюнтера свесились в опасной близости от тарелки, и, с очередным ворчанием, Гвендаль встал со стула, зашел Гюнтеру за спину, собрал светлые волосы мазоку в хвост и закрепил их вынутой из кармана изумрудной заколкой. Закончив, он на миг замер, любуясь результатом, потом сделал шаг назад, коротко кивнул невольным зрителем и, напоследок легко погладив Гюнтера по спине там, где никто не мог увидеть, и получив его несмелую улыбку, сбежал.  
В обеденной зале немедля воцарился хаос, а Мурата, спрятав усмешку, молча поаплодировал обстоятельности лорда фон Вальде.


End file.
